


Once I Sink My Teeth

by Annasunshine77



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Biting, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Profanity, Topkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 08:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annasunshine77/pseuds/Annasunshine77
Summary: “You’re purposefully THROWING yourself at others! Just to hurt my feelings! What kind of a douche does that? Actually, don’t answer. It’s probably a ‘Strider’ thing.” Karkat watched the other slowly backing towards the dark couch.“You’re-,” Dave floundered. “You’re the one who didn’t want to make it ‘official’.” He quoted the word, gaping at the other.





	Once I Sink My Teeth

Karkat had to physically restrain himself to keep from maiming John, punching Terezi, and throttling Dave. He stared daggers into the tall, blond boy sitting on the sofa across the room, who had Terezi’s arm draped over his shoulder and her hand against his chest. He was ruffling her dark hair and, holy fuck, her hand was slipping down, further and further, until its claws gripped his thigh tight. And Dave wasn’t saying anything! Just a big ‘ole grin plastered on his pale face that he had turned towards Karkat. He knew, that dickhead knew! Karkat immediately turned and walked out, refusing to blow up in front of everyone over someone so petty. What the hell was the guy’s fucking problem?

Karkat knew Terezi had a thing for Dave; it was hard to not have a thing for Dave. It was annoying as fuck. But she had backed off a while ago. She knew Dave wasn’t interested. She knew Karkat’s seat was always the one next to him. Now she was back to the constant overbearing touches and claims of “shotgun!” when bouncing into the sought after seat by Dave’s side. Why was she suddenly trying to ride his dick again? Was she hopeful now that he had recently been sprinkling acknowledgement towards her behavior? It was annoying, and more than a little secretly, slightly heartbreaking. When Dave wasn’t surrounded by Terezi and her wandering hands, he was with John.

And don’t even get him started on John. That fucking dummy. He understood that Dave and John were ‘best bros’ and all that good shit but the bros needed to chill the fuck out. Dave had been plastered to him, more so than usual, while conveniently ignoring Karkat. And those stupid sunglasses completely blocked his eyes, and, ultimately, his emotions. Karkat couldn’t even get the satisfaction of him glaring back. It made him feel even more isolated.

And, excuse him, but the obnoxious, puke-inducing affection that Dave had become a willing victim of? It made Karkat want to throw himself off a cliff and into scorching lava. LETTING John kiss him on the cheek, like the doofus he was. Dave never let that happen before, always brushing off the dorky boy’s affectionate attempts to worship him. But this whole week had been nonstop touches and hangouts. He had to have known it was triggering a storm within the troll.

So Karkat did the only solution that appeared logical in his overheated think pan. He cornered Dave. When he was mad as hell. Instead of listening to Kanaya’s voice in the corner of his mind, “sleep on your feelings, you’ll find them much more manageable with a few hours in between.”

“My block. Now.” The smaller male seethed when he had the blond trapped against the hallway wall. He can’t believe Dave had the audacity to look surprised.

“Jesus, okay. Okay,” Dave grumbled as Karkat pushed him through the hall and towards the room. “Chill your damn horns, I can feel you radiating hatred from a mile away,” he quipped as Kartkat slammed his door shut.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” The troll demanded as he spun around, finally cornering the cause of his suffering where he couldn’t escape.

“Dude… What do you mean?” The human’s unchanging face pissed Karkat off even more. He was such a fake. Karkat couldn’t tell if he wanted to deck his ass or kiss him. Either way, he wanted a real reaction, a real explanation, and that could be hard as fuck to get from Dave.

“I’m not stupid, Strider.” He neared the blond, who had his hands crossed defensively. He appeared cool and collected, but Karkat knew deep down he was on edge. It was always a façade with him, while Karkat wore his bloodpumper on his sleeve. That was the defining difference between them. Once, when they were curled up on Karkat’s black couch, Dave had told the subdued troll he found himself afraid of his own feelings more frequently than he could handle and Karkat had never, ever forgotten that.

“Why are you acting so messed up?” Dave smirked as he looked down at the approaching troll. “More than one person call you out on being an asshole today?”

Karkat sneered. He _would_ try to play this off.

“I’m acting fine, fuckass, totally normal! It’s you who’s been a gigantic douchecrumpet! Why don’t you own up to something for once in your miserable life?”

Dave frowned. Ouch. Okay, he was more pissed off than normal. Dave needed to be careful. “I literally haven’t done shit to you, Karkat.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed, you fucking jerk. Thanks for that,” Karkat scrubbed a hand down his face before throwing a finger against Dave’s chest. “Look, you know what you’re doing!” He was close to him. He could see the light freckles that danced along his pale cheeks. He remembered kissing them.

Dave grabbed the gray hand against him, feeling it shake slightly. “You sound like a middle aged asshole on the internet.” He breathed, exasperated. He didn’t let go until the other yanked his fingers free from the human’s burning grip.

“You’re purposefully THROWING yourself at others! Just to hurt my feelings! What kind of a douche does that? Actually, don’t answer. It’s probably a ‘Strider’ thing.” Karkat watched the other slowly backing towards the dark couch.

“You’re-,” Dave floundered. “You’re the one who didn’t want to make it ‘official’.” He quoted the word, gaping at the other.

“Yeah, so that means it’s cool to fuck around, right? Really, John and Terezi? What a low fucking bar.” Karkat reignited with flames as he remembered the sickly affectionate moments he was forced to witness.

Dave flinched, glad the glasses concealed his expressive eyes. “Hey, leave them alone. You don’t own me, dude. You’re treating me like how you treated Terezi and you need to cool it before you say some more fucked up shit.” The back of his legs hit the couch arm, preventing him from evading the hostile troll. “You’re obviously on a war path, even though I didn’t do-”

Karkat interrupted him in an icy voice. “Yeah, it’s clear this past month hasn’t meant shit to you.”

Dave laughed, humorlessly. “That’s not true, and you know it. I wanted to be with you, but for some reason you didn’t want to lay claim to this hot Strider ass and it’s as simple as that.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Karkat snarled and bunched Dave’s shirt in his fist and dragged him forward.

Dave gulped, all fake humor wiped from his surface. Karkat was small, but he packed a bite. And he knew how apprehensive Dave was of his knifelike teeth. “C’mon, Kar, look, I’m sorry. Don’t-”

“Give me one reason I shouldn’t knock you on your pretty, privileged ass for all the strife you’ve put me through.” Dave would be lying if he said the deep, threatening words didn’t set a fire ablaze in his body.

“I don’t want to fight, Kitkat.” Dave tried to talk him down but didn’t move away when fingers began tugging at his red shirt. It had been a long ass day, he would much rather be makeup cuddling with the irascible troll rather than fighting a war. But he was still unsure where the noirette stood.

Karkat moved to pull Dave’s shirt off of him and the other let him. He roughly pushed the blond back onto his dark couch. “Stay the fuck down, then,” he mumbled before straddling his hips, mouth in a continual scowl and teeth bared. He didn’t even acknowledge the nickname and that made Dave worried. He apparently underestimated how pissed off the other was.

Karkat fisted his fingers in Dave’s ashen hair, his palm pressed against the blond boy’s cheek. He smiled at him, cruel words dropping from his mouth. “By your standards, after we’re done here, I can go let Sollux suck my bulge and Gamzee hold my hand. And not even spare you a glance for the next week.”

“Stop…” The blond pitifully whined up at him. Dave allowed him to turn his head, exposing his neck. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t scared.

Karkat licked a long strip of skin before biting down on Dave’s shoulder, drawing a helpless mewl from the blond. “Not so tough,” he muttered and again sunk his sharp teeth in the soft flesh of Dave’s pale neck. Blood immediately swelled along the wound.

“Ahh! Damn, Karkat, ouch…” Dave yelped, eyes welling up from the pain. “Do you like hurting me?” Dave couldn’t hide the betrayal slipping in his voice. It really was a stupid idea to bare his neck so easily to the difficult troll. But, like so often, he couldn’t help himself. He loved him, a whole hell of a lot. He nuzzled into Karkat’s hand in attempt to sooth the other’s temper.

Karkat didn’t answer him, feeling the warm face push into his palm. Shame rooted deep in his stomach when he saw a stray tear slip from beneath the black sunglasses. He didn’t deserve Dave. Dave was so good, and he just wasn’t. He leaned down and felt the other tense, nervous for more pain. Guilt flooded his chest. He licked along Dave’s neck again, gently over the agitated bites. Soothing them with his melting licks. Drying them with small kisses. It was the best apology he could afford. “Shhh,” he grumbled out, nuzzling Dave’s face with his own.

Karkat’s fingers gripped the edges of Dave’s glasses, moving slow so the blond could reject his advances if he wished. “Is the lighting okay for your eyes?” Dave felt himself grow emotional at the considerate question; he knew what Karkat wanted, what permission he would be giving.

“Yeah,” he breathed, not trusting himself to say more.

Karkat slid the irritating glasses from the pretty face below him, making sure to fold them and set them on the table quietly. His shadow fell over Dave again, his gray lips pressing tenderly against the boy’s eyelids.

Dave allowed his eyes to blearily open once the other pulled away. Crimson eyes stared up at Karkat, consistently tearing up when exposed and without his sunglasses. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, unable to regain his stoic nature. Karkat thought he was beautiful. Fucking breathtaking.

“I’m sorry,” he returned, eyes softened as the blond boy’s fingers laced their way through his wild hair. He kissed him; the feel of Dave’s lips against his was powerful enough to weaken even the worst of Karkat’s wrath.

He slotted himself between the other’s hips and pushed their bodies together. He could feel the hardness pressing against him as he pushed his face into the crook of Dave’s neck. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite places. Dave didn’t turn him away, despite the pain from earlier and that just made Karkat want to love on him more.

“Good boy,” Karkat rumbled in a voice that went straight to the blond boy’s dick. He licked long stripes against the sensitive neck, extra mindful of his pointed fangs. He stopped on the untouched side to work a hickey along the light skin. The sweet noises escaping from Dave’s mouth made Karkat preen. He thrust himself against Dave and they both groaned, dizzy from the friction.

He worked Dave’s pants open, licked his palm, and slipped his hand past the waistband. They had been here before, he knew what to do. No one could own Dave like he could, make him beg and needy like he could. ‘Didn’t want to lay claim to Strider ass’. Karkat inwardly scoffed. He owned this sweet ass. It was silly he had even suggested it.

Dave shuddered, ruby eyes closing as the warm fingers wrapped around heated flesh. “Kar…” He whispered as the warm hand stroked him.

The troll pushed his lips against Dave’s soft, open mouth. Tongues met and explored and soothed. His hand could feel the human’s dick pulsing, so vulnerable and weeping with wet.

“_Karkat, Karkat, Karkat_…” A slurred chant on the blond’s lips. Dave moaning his name, completely unrestrained, was inconceivably hot. Karkat felt high on power, Dave’s release laid in his hands. Literally. Precum slicked his hand, allowing him to work his grip faster.

“I could allow you to come… But I like having you broken and below me a whole awful lot. Leaking in my hand. Needing me and only me.”

“Please, Kar,” the blond breathed. He sought Karkat’s glassy eyes with his own. “I will never not need you.” His hands grasped both sides of Karkat’s face, thumbs sliding along the sensitive skin below the troll’s eyes. “Make me feel so good. So alive.”

He was hard as a rock and felt like crying when Karkat removed his hand to tug his pants further down. His mouth began whispering embarrassing, damning words. I’m so, so close. Please don’t leave me. You’re all I’ll ever want. You’re perfect. I don’t deserve you.

Karkat refused to acknowledge his eyes were watering from the sweet, undeserving confessions. He sprang the blond’s dick free from their confinement and continued to stroke it with his warm fingers before lowering himself to mouth level. He hesitantly kissed the red head and Dave’s heart almost stopped. Karkat gathered his spit and lathered Dave’s dick with his tongue, careful to avoid the possibility of any teeth. He continued to like it like a lollipop, his teeth keeping him from swallowing the thing whole. Despite that, Dave had already been so close before and the warm tongue combined with Karkat’s fingers rubbing his creamy thighs threw him over the edge.

“Pleasedontstop, pleasedontstop.” And Karkat licked harder, unrelenting. It only took a few minutes for Dave’s fingers to tangle in the dark, wild hair and he came hard, Karkat letting him mark his face.

Panting breaths filled the air. Dave stared at the other, in a post orgasmic daze. The awe in his hooded eyes was painfully obvious to the other. Karkat grabbed a handful of tissues from the table.

The troll rolled his eyes, too exhausted to be embarrassed from the white dripping down his face. “Shut up,” he muttered, but it had no bite as he threw the tissues across the room. He mentally willed his twitching bulge to disappear.

Dave pushed himself up and Karkat could see the slick sheen of sweat that covered Dave’s abdomen. “C’mere, Karkitty. Let me love on you.” He pushed the troll to relax on the couch, bringing his hand to the hardness straining against his pants.

Karkat kept him at bay. “No. I don’t deserve it after…” He looked away, guilt immediately blooming in his ashamed eyes.

“It’s not a matter of deserving. I care for you, let me care for you.” He palmed the clothed bulge beneath him. “C’mon Kitkat, you’re already so close. I want to make you feel good.” When the troll didn’t answer he added, “you can make me grubcakes after if you still feel bad.” His imploring, red eyes captured the other. His free hand reached up to fondle the troll’s horn leisurely. “But I want to taste you first. Pleease,” he breathed against the troll’s ear.

Karkat gave in. His hips thrust up to meet Dave’s hand and he turned his head to meet the boy’s mouth. Dave eagerly nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled his pants down, allowing his bulge to move freely. The blond lowered himself and gripped the base experimentally before engulfing the tip and working himself further.

Karkat felt like he was going to die when the warm heat of Dave’s mouth swallowed him. After going so long with his bulge hard but barely stimulated, it felt so, so good. He couldn’t look away from Dave. Blond hair ruffled around his face, red eyes dreamily hooded, spit leaking down his stuffed mouth.

His hands buried in the ashen locks, using them to move his head up and down. “Such a good boy, lips wrapped around my bulge, as far as you can take it,” he moaned. “Want you like this every night.”

The carnal words had Dave humming in delight, sending vibrations along Karkat’s bulge. It was the push he needed over the edge.

“Gonna claim you like you wanted.” Karkat pulled Dave off his thickening bulge and he came, the pleasure overwhelmingly thrumming through his body. Thick ropes of colored cum fell onto the boy’s pale face, eyes squeezed tight to avoid going blind.

“Jesus, dude, it’s always so much.” Dave coughed, trying to catch the dripping cum with his hands while Karkat moved to grab more tissues.

“Just wait ‘till it fills your ass.” Dave looked mildly afraid before Karkat began cleaning him up with soft touches, considerate of his sensitive face.

Afterwards, Dave pulled Karkat into his arms. “I wasn’t trying to upset you,” he said softly, “it was more of a subconscious effort to keep from hurting. What you said before, about not wanting to make it official. Thought maybe if I distanced myself it wouldn’t hurt that much.”

Karkat blinked at him. “Dave…”

“It still hurt. And Terezi was being a flirt on purpose. I’m sorry I suck for not putting a stop to it earlier.”

“That nookwhiffing bitch...” Karkat whispered.

“Don’t kill her!” Dave rushed, seeing Karkat’s eyes narrow. “She was just trying to help, in her own demented way of course. And John’s just John, ya know? He didn’t mean any harm by it.”

“You better tell them to watch their fucking hands unless they want these claws across their repulsive faces.” Karkat demonstrated by lightly running his claws up and down Dave’s bicep.

Dave snuggled closer. “So…Are we a thing now? Can I sing it from the rooftops, yet?” He asked, hope catching in his voice.

“No, Dave. After all that emotional shit we just went through, we’re still friends. Friends that occasionally suck each other off. And it will probably stay that way for ten years.” The troll rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumbo. We’re matespirits,” he stuttered, growing red, “uh, that is, if you’ll have me.”

Dave’s response was immediate. “You know I’d choose you every time. Over and over again. You don’t have to worry about the others.” He kissed the other’s temple. “This is what I wanted from the beginning.”

“I know. I’m just…stupid. So stupid.” He couldn’t look at Dave. “My think pan literally hates me. Sometimes I do too.”

Dave hated seeing Karkat so lost in himself. The dude had terrible self-esteem. But it was only in private that he showed how much it tore him down. His tough, aggressive exterior made it easy to overlook it sometimes. He would continue to beat himself up over one mistake. Dave loved him happy. He loved his angry, little, passionate troll. He loved his sassy, vicious remarks. But, if Dave had one talent, it was igniting that spark in the other. “That’s still so cute,” he snorted, “rattle off some more of your little troll lingo.”

Karkat’s head snapped up, eyes ablaze once more. “It’s not cute, Dave. Your tiny pan just fails to comprehend the intellectual significance of troll dialect.”

Dave yawned. “Can we go eat now?”

Karkat’s eye twitched. “You are literally the worst.” But he couldn’t help but squeeze the other close to him before unlatching himself. “Yes we can go eat now.”

“Cool. Grubcakes? Please say grubcakes.”

“Grubcakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am! 1000 years LATE jumping into this fandom, who would've thought??? Why do I hate myself?? Wack.
> 
> I started off wanting this to be sexy but then it just got suuper feely and I couldn't stop it. My boyfriend says it's because I'm emotional, good thing I got him to cry to >:D


End file.
